Rise of Yarbin (The Kurtherian Gambit Fan Fiction)
by AHBennett
Summary: With the Drithen suddenly evolving at an astonishing rate, their previous keepers, the Frell, seek answers. Much to their dismay, they find a Kurtherian is at the root of it, and the Drithen are no longer the docile workers the Frell have known for thousands of years.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Drithen Isolation Area, Southern Continent (Falvin)**

Glaskar Krelf was annoyed. He and his brethren had been isolated in this camp for almost a full year, and he was beyond tired of it. He was on the verge of being angry, which is a sensation he had never before experienced, and it made him feel very strange.

His mate, Suzaan Den Ott, was talking to him, though he had not heard anything she had been saying. Finally, she took his hand in hers. "Glaskar! Are you listening to me? We must begin working on a way to incapacitate our captors if we are to leave this place and free our people."

Glaskar took a deep breath. "I am sorry, I was disturbed. You're correct. We must make something to disable our captors, and open the doors so we can get to our people and release them. Though I doubt many will want freedom initially."

Designs began to play through Glaskar's head unbidden, as had many things over the past year. Glaskar could not determine the source, but he knew he should not have such knowledge. He glanced at Suzaan before speaking again. "Do you have ideas for a way to incapacitate the Frell?"

Suzaan nodded once. "I have many ideas, I simply need tools, and several of the holo systems to scavenge components. I will be able to create perhaps three stunners out of two holo systems, likely only two."

"How long will you need once we start destroying equipment?" Glaskar asked.

"Maybe 5 hours, perhaps less. But that will only give us two of the stunners. With your help and a couple of the others, we can have 14 or 16 in that time. Not enough for all of us, but it should be enough to get us out of here."

Glaskar nodded thoughtfully. "What about the doors? How will we get past them?"

"I believe Saavid will be able to use the guards holo devices to get through them." Suzaan said with conviction. "She has said it will be a simple task."

"Very well," Glaskar said. "At the end of the day, in the middle of the guard shift, we'll begin making preparations. This should give us time to build the devices we need, and catch the guards before the next change so we may escape. Inform the others."

Suzaan nodded and turned to exit their room.

Back in the common area, she quietly informed the rest of the prisoners of the plan, and made sure there were at least 10 others who could make the stunners. This would give them maybe twenty, but she doubted they would need 4.

Almost 6 hours before lights out, so Suzaan returned to their room to rest until they began their escape.

 **Frell Council Chambers**

Council member Jerthax Len Kolvah was so distraught, he was nearly speechless. Council member Alvare Len Dallvan simply would not change his mind about the Drithen, and there was nothing anyone could say to persuade him. "Council member Alvare, you must see the issues before us. The Drithen are becoming a threat to our very existence. We are not all warriors. If they decide to use force, we MUST be able to respond in kind. This Frell would insist we need to act before they become a military threat. Currently we only have 2200 of them in the isolation area, but that will not hold them forever. They will soon grow tired of our forceful imprisonment. We must be ready to counteract any threat they may pose."

Council member Alvare Len Dallvan turned three of his four eyes toward the annoyance that was Council member Jerthax Len Kolvah. "They are a sentient race under our protection. Regardless of what has transpired, we must do everything we can to determine what has caused these changes, without causing harm to the Drithen. They are like a misbehaving child, not a warrior on the battlefield, and we still have not determined what has caused this dramatic evolutionary change. All of our researchers say it has to be outside influence, yet they cannot point to what it may be, or how it is being accomplished. Until you or someone else can provide this information, I will not sanction detrimental action against another race we have sworn to protect. It is better all Frell perish than break our oath to protect. We would be no better than Kurtherian if we did this, and the Humans would be here in less than a year to exterminate us."

Orfram Len Jorrd clicked two of his hands together to draw attention. "Alvare is correct. We know The Queen Bitch's reputation, and I would not wish to incur her wrath. Jerthax, task all of our researchers to find what is happening to the Drithen, and send scout teams out to the area where the disturbances began so many years ago. Let us find the source of the changes to them before we forsake our oath to protect them."

Jerthax grumbled, but capitulated. "If we must, then we must make all haste before the situation becomes unmanageable. Which I suspect will occur long before we manage to determine what is causing the unusual evolutionary changes in the Drithen. We have two who are over 9 feet tall, which has never happened before!"

Council member Darzim Len Flaan decided to speak up at this pronouncement. "As head of the scientific arm, I will oversee the scouting and correlation of data. However, I have little confidence in our ability to determine the root cause of the Drithen epidemic that we are faced with."

Jerthax bobbed his head slightly. "I will send word to the scouts, they will be in the area in hours, and perhaps they will uncover something previous missions have not. If it is a Kurtherian in our midst, it may be impossible to find until it is too late for us to stop whatever plan it has."

After a long pause, lead Council member Orfram stood. "Let us redouble our efforts then, and may we find the cause of the Drithen's changes before they find the means to overthrow us." The meeting adjourned, and the Council members began activating their holo devices before they were out of the chamber.

 **Drithen Isolation Area, Southern Continent (Falvin)**

As the time drew near, Suzaan found it increasingly difficult to rest. She was trying to stay calm as the time slowly slipped past. Eventually, Glaskar stood from his chair and turned to her.

"It's time, inform the others while I start to dismantle our holo projector terminal." Glaskar instructed her.

Without speaking, she silently made her way to several other rooms, and a short while later, returned to their room with the equipment and people following. They set to work immediately, each disassembling the necessary parts, setting them aside, and beginning to put the stunners together. Much sooner than expected, the devices were complete.

"Well, they aren't pretty," Glaskar said, "but they should get the job done. Lets get started, wake the others and get ready. Where is Saavid?"

Suzaan tucked her stunner into a pocket, well, mostly, and headed out the door, returning moments later with Saavid Klenxren. "She's ready, and believes she'll be able to access the holo devices as easily as the Frell do."

Saavid bobbed her head slightly. "I've been watching them closely. In my mind I can see how they each access the different parts of their holo devices to open doors. I'll be able to get us out."

Glaskar smiled, showing most of his 54 teeth. "Excellent, let's get out of here. We have stunners for the guards, we'll only need you to get us past the security doors."

They exited the room as a group, and made their way quietly to the common area, where the rest of the captives were waiting. Without stopping, they headed to the exit to their holding area. At the last turn before the security gate, Glaskar stopped and turned to the others.

"Suzaan and I will go forward from here, wait for us to call you before you move forward, so they do not know we're trying to leave." After a few acknowledgments, Glaskar and Suzaan went around the corner.

The guards seemed to be viewing something on their holo device behind the desk. As Glaskar and Suzaan walked up to the desk, one of them glanced up in time to see Suzaan pointing her stunner at him. Before he could blink, Glaskar discharged his stunner, and Suzaan followed suit, stunning both guards and knocking them out.

Suzaan turned and called for Saavid. "Saavid, come open the door." Stepping around the desk, she removed the stunners from both guards, and took their holo devices from their belts. When Saavid arrived, Suzaan handed one to her.

Saavid took it and put on the projector, then attached the device to her belt, and began furiously touching the air in front of her. After only a few seconds, the door opened, and she smiled. "All of the doors are unlocked in this wing. We will be able to exit without further manipulation."

Suzaan smiled, "Let's go then, we have a long way to go to get back to our homes, but we'll have further to go to get to the base where we'll begin to build our forces."

As a unit, they quickly ran through the halls, stunning guard after guard, and taking their equipment as they left. By the time the guard change arrived, the detainees were long gone, along with many personal and transport vehicles.

Six hours later, the former prisoners had picked up their personal belongings and other equipment, as well as a large assortment of necessary electronics and vehicles, and headed to the north continent of Colram.

Suzaan kissed Glaskar as they began unloading at the old Frell base they had somehow known would be there. "We are finally free and can begin creating the necessary equipment to escape this planet."

Glaskar smiled. "Yes, and destroy the Frell in the process. They have the means for their destruction sitting at the spaceport, we simply need to take control, and set one of the dimensional drives to overload."

Suzaan was shocked. "What do you mean, destroy the Frell? We can't destroy them without destroying millions of our own people in the process. We don't even NEED to destroy them, we simply need to get off this planet, away from their influence. We don't belong here any more, but that doesn't mean our brothers and sisters don't. There are too many of us who have not evolved as we have, they must be protected."

Glaskar's eyes flared red, a brilliant, ruby red, and his voice seemed to take on a life of its own. "We will destroy the Frell, and if you do not support such action, then you too shall be destroyed along with them. Make your choice now, as there will be no second chance. You support me or you die, it is as simple as that."

Suzaan looked around at the others who had stopped what they were doing to watch the altercation. Turning back to Glaskar, she had her stunner in hand, and discharged it. Glaskar crumpled to the ground.

Calling to the others nearby, Suzaan stepped toward Glaskar. "Bring me bindings. I will not allow anyone to annihilate our people."

Several of those standing by sprang into action, helping to securely bind Glaskar, then hauled him away to a nearby room. When they returned, they looked to Suzaan for further instructions.

"Well, this is an interesting development." Suzaan said, saddened by the turn of events. "We must build the pod devices, do you all know of what I speak?" Most nodded, but some had no clue. She continued. "Those who know what I speak of, begin dismantling these devices and get the pods built. We need to change as many of us as we possibly can before the Frell determine what is going on. I have to go to the sea to retrieve the ship, so we may begin the change as soon as the pods are ready."

Saavid nodded to her. "I'll get the others busy building the pods, those who don't have the knowledge can begin gathering food and bringing the base back online."

"Very good." Suzaan smiled at her. "Keep Glaskar Krelf subdued, find lexith root and mix it into his drink to keep him sleeping until I return. It shouldn't take me a full day, but I can't be sure. If anything happens, keep Glaskar subdued as best you can, and don't allow him to speak to anyone but you or Voollett Orfren. Voolly won't tolerate his foolishness any more than I will. Until I return, keep the communication devices offline, and try to keep the electronic emissions as low as possible."

Saavid nodded. "Go, bring the ship, we need to change our people as fast as possible. In three days, we should have at least 10 pods ready."

Suzaan clasped hands with Saavid briefly before taking one of the aircraft and heading out.

Saavid watched Suzaan go and turned to get things started. "Raanee!" she yelled.

Raanee spun where he was and sprang to Saavid's side in two strides. "Yes Saavid? You have a task for me?"

Saavid nodded. "Suzaan is going to acquire the ship. We must get the pods built, and keep Glaskar subdued, since he is bent on destroying the Frell, and likely the planet with them. Get one of the food preparers to go find some lexith root to keep him asleep for now, and have the others begin searching for food. There may be some space rations or something here, but I doubt it, so we will likely have to forage and hunt."

"I'll send Stoven to get the lexith. My brother is the best herbalist we have with us, and he will know how to administer it to avoid killing Glaskar."

Saavid grinned. "True, but Glaskar may not give us a choice about what to do with him. He has lost his mind and told Suzaan he would kill her if she did not support him... His own mate! How could he even say such a thing?"

Raanee bobbed his head in concern. "There has been no violence within the Drithen for as long as we have lived. I cannot believe he would ... I cannot even say it."

Saavid placed a hand on Raanee's shoulder. "You need not say a thing, just get Stoven to find that root, and then let's get busy building pods."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Falvin - Drithen Complex**

Master Scout Olefren Sa Klen was looking over his four scouts for this mission. All good scouts, all very skilled in working with the Drithen. His second, Keldar Se Taal, had been working with the Drithen in this particular area for nearly 50 years, so he would be of much use. The other three were not known in this area, but they were good at information gathering.

"Keldar Se Taal," Olefren began, "Take the men and begin investigating the recent events leading to the seeming evolutionary changes in the Drithen. Report back to me before the day is out."

"Very well Chief." Keldar said, and turned smartly, ordering his fellow scouts to disperse and gather information.

Olefren turned back to the relevant reports on his holo. Some Drithen had recently been found to possess exceptional intelligence, and had begun a bit of a rebellion, though it hadn't been overly successful. The vast majority of Drithen were still dullards, barely able to dress themselves without assistance. Unfortunately, the number of super intelligent Drithen had been growing over the past two years, and it could not be allowed to continue unchecked. To that end, his section had been sent to this hole, where the super intelligent seem to be emanating from.

In all his years as a Scout, Olefren had never used his skills to seek information on his home world for anything other than training. Now, it seems the most docile race any Frell had ever met was becoming more unruly due to some sort of outside influence. The problem was, they could not determine any pattern, or find anything in the physiology of those who were super intelligent among the Drithen.

Chief Olefren was baffled about the situation, just as the rest of the Frell on the planet, but he was determined to perform the most exhaustive search he had ever performed in order to get to the bottom of this oddity. Not because he and the rest of the Frell did not want the Drithen to become better, but because there was some obvious outside influence behind the sudden intellectual and physiological changes they were seeing in them. This could not go unchecked, and Olefren had only heard of such changes happening with the influence of one single race. The Kurtherians.

Much to his dismay, Chief Scout Olefren Sa Klen was almost certain a Kurtherian was at the heart of the changes, but finding it could prove to be a challenge, since they could inhabit the body of almost every race known to the Frell. Those it could not inhabit, they could easily manipulate genetically and psychologically, turning most into frenzied killing machines. The Frell had seen it too many times, and they were powerless to stop it. The only solution they had was to send an asteroid toward effected planets, which was not a good solution, since the indigenous population was not to blame, and were not all manipulated by the Kurtherian. _If we have a Kurtherian on Yarbin, we may have to leave the system._ Olefren thought.

Clicking his feet on the floor, he stood and headed out to do some investigating of his own. They must know what is behind the sudden evolution of the Drithen.

* * *

Suzaan took the fastest airship they had, but it still took her nearly a full day to get to the coordinates of the ship. Once there, she wasn't sure what to do, since she was hovering above the Boiling Sea. (It was called the boiling sea because it was over 80 degrees Celsius, and would cook anything you put in it.)

She pulled up a map of the area on the vehicle holo system. Unfortunately, there were no land masses nearby, but she did see a single boat on the radar. Swinging the ship back into motion, she headed to the boat.

It was a smallish naval vessel, the kind that patrolled the seas looking for anything unusual. The crew typically had very boring lives at sea. Today, she found the vessel sitting at anchor, the two Frell crew members nowhere in sight, so she set the vehicle to hover over the rear of the vessel and got out. Entering the cabin, she found both Frell crew members sleeping, so she assisted them in their slumber with a shot from her stunner, and went back to land the vehicle on the rear of the boat.

She soon had the boat maneuvered to the coordinates, and had dropped anchor again. Fortunately, these ships had hazard suits capable of entering the water for a time, so she stuffed herself into one, though it was a very poor fit, considering they were made for Frell, and she was considerably larger than most Frell.

She jumped off of the ship near the anchor line, and began descending. It was almost 100 meters down, and it took her several minutes to get to the bottom. Fortunately, the hazard suits had lights, so she was able to see a short distance in the relatively clear water. The suit informed her she had less than an hour before the integrity would be breached.

Wandering around in a circular search pattern, she eventually bumped into what appeared to be nothing. After a bit of searching, she accidentally placed her hand on a portion of the ship that changed into a large keypad.

Suzaan closed her eyes and let her mind drift, and symbols began flooding into her mind. She began punching the keypad in the order the symbols came to her, and a door suddenly appeared. She stepped in, and the door closed, leaving her in a rather cramped space, barely big enough for a Drithen youth. After a few ticks, a noise alerted her to the water being evacuated from the space, and another keypad was on the wall in front of her.

Unbidden, another set of symbols flashed into her mind, and she was in the ship. Oddly, it seemed more familiar the longer she was inside. Removing the ill-fitting suit, she began wandering around, though there was little enough to see. A few smallish rooms, and one with a small egg-like structure in the middle of it. A voice in her head spoke the words _"Pod Doc"_ in her mind in this room. She continued, and eventually found the pilot's controls.

 **Who enters the control center of this ship?** A disembodied voice seemed to boom from all around Suzaan.

Glancing about, she replied. "Suzaan Den Ott, of the Drithen. Who is speaking?"

 **I am the artificial intelligence of the ship** (it made many noises Suzaan couldn't follow.) **How and why have you boarded me?**

Suzaan thought about her answer a moment. "I have been sent to collect you and take you to our base, so we may build other pods to facilitate the adjustment of my fellow Drithen. My friends are building the pods now. I don't know how, but I knew where you would be, and the entry symbols filled my mind when I arrived."

 **Very well, my pilot must have sent you, as you have the proper entry codes. Where do you wish me to go?**

Suzaan shook her head as she responded. "To the Frell base on Colram, the northern continent. My vehicle above has the exact coordinates."

 **Acknowledged. I have accessed the navigation system of the above naval vessel. It does not have any coordinates on the continent you refer to.**

"Sorry, not the ship, the hover vehicle on the back of it." Suzaan said sheepishly.

 **Affirmative, I have the coordinates, we will arrive shortly.**

As the AI spoke, Suzaan could feel the ship moving, and soon saw light streaming in through the pilot's station. As the AI said, they were at the base in about ten minutes.

 **Where do you wish me to land?** The AI inquired.

"Inside those huge doors to the right." She pointed, not knowing if the entity could see her or not. "I can get out and open them for you."

 **That will not be necessary. They are opening now.**

Suzaan had been thinking on the short trip. "What do I call you, since I can't begin to understand what you called yourself?"

 **What is a suitable name? Choose one, and I will respond.**

"Really? You have non preference what you're called?" Suzaan couldn't believe this was an artificial intelligence if it didn't care what it was called. Every being she'd ever met had a name, and many had a preferred name that was only a part of their name. Much like her, she preferred to be called Suzee, she thought it was funny.

 **If you cannot pronounce my language, then my name will mean little to you. As such, I will allow you to choose a suitable name for me. If I do not like it, I shall inform you.**

Suzee thought a moment. "I don't really know anything about you, other than you're an alien spacecraft with a sentient control system. Maybe we should call you Kelid? Would that be acceptable to you?"

After a brief pause, the AI responded. **That would be an acceptable name. Thank you, Suzaan Den Ott of the Drithen.**

Suzee chuckled at the use of her full name. "You can call me Suzee. Can you land off to the side, near where they're putting those pods together please?"

Without responding, the ship settled to the ground in the indicated area. **Is this acceptable Suzee?**

"Yes, this will do nicely. Now, do you know anything about how we're supposed to activate the pods once they're built? I mean, it seems like there should be something else to them that I don't know about."

 **Yes, I am aware of the procedure. I will have the necessary addition before you are finished constructing the pods. It will change them considerably, but you should have no difficulty adjusting to the changes.**

"Wonderful, because things aren't clear to me at the moment. I know some things, but other things simply don't make any sense."

 **The pilot should be able to inform you further.**

"There is a small problem with that. I don't know who the pilot is."

 **The pilot will likely have inhabited a form you are familiar with.**

"Do you mean the pilot will be inside one of us?"

 **Yes.**

"How?"

 **The pilot is able to leave his body if it becomes too damaged, but he must inhabit another within a short period of time to avoid death. I left my body to become part of this ship in support of my pilot.**

"So you're telling me your pilot is inside one of my friends?" Suzaan asked seriously.

 **That is the most likely scenario. My pilot's body sustained severe damage, and he left his body to augment one of you. Which of your people was affected first?**

Suzaan thought about that for a bit before responding. "I'm not sure, but I think it was my mate, Glaskar. If that's the case, your pilot seems to be having trouble maintaining control. He's been acting very strange. Is it possible for me to be your new pilot if your pilot can't overcome the difficulties with our physiology?"

 **This would be acceptable to Kelid, provided the mission is not jeopardized.**

"What is the mission, Kelid?" Suzaan asked, almost holding her breath.

 **To find other races to enhance, to help them become stronger in an effort to defeat those of my people who are warring against other races across the galaxies.**

"Enhance how exactly?"

 **That is best left to the Pod Doc, but it is usually with physical augmentation, to provide a superior specimen of a given species. The optimum specimen for making war upon my Kurtherian brothers, who insist on making war with other beings throughout the various explored galaxies. I am from one of the Five clans who genetically engineered violence out of our being. There are Seven other clans who have chosen to subjugate and modify other races to make war.**

"So there are 12 of your clans, and only 5 of you chose to be peaceful? Now you're trying to stop the warring factions by modifying other species in the same manner as your warlike clans? I can't say I see the difference."

 **The difference, Suzee, is myself and my brothers of the Five clans only seek to give races the tools necessary to fight against the Seven clans. They will arrive here at some point if we are here. Hundreds of us were sent to prepare other races, not subjugate and enslave them, like the Seven. We seek to give you the necessary tools to defeat my brothers. I am not certain what my pilot has done thus far, but I can say there does not seem to be much of a change to you.**

"I suspect he has only given us a higher intellect, as most of my people are rather low on the scale, almost to the point of retardation. Some races might suggest my brethren are not sentient. What other changes can you make to us?"

 **That is not for me to decide, but I would think higher muscle and bone density, improved healing, longer lifespan in the hundreds or thousands of years, depending on your races current longevity. Improved hearing, eyesight, dexterity, strength, agility... Virtually any physical attribute you are lacking in, the Pod could repair and greatly improve upon. However, my current pod would be challenging for you to fit into, so my Pilot has had you build your own.**

"I see." Suzaan said thoughtfully. "How long would it take for your pod to make changes to me if I chose to do this?"

 **It varies with each individual, depending on how far from optimal the Pod determines each to be, and what changes are chosen. It can be less than a day, or many tens of days.**

"Would it be possible for me to fit in your pod?" Suzaan asked curiously.

 **Yes, but it would be far less than comfortable, as it was designed for much smaller races.**

"Very well, I would like to undergo the change, with all of the enhancements you mentioned. I would like to be the ultimate warrior of my race, though I know nothing of fighting. Do you have a way to teach me to fight?"

 **The pilot would have been able to accomplish this task. I have access to some resources to assist you. Some can be placed in your memories as you undergo the change, others will have to be learned and trained by you.**

"Very well. I will be back shortly. I must ensure Saavid will be able to take care of things while I'm in the Pod." Without waiting for a response, she exited the craft and found Saavid standing nearby.

"Suzee! This tiny thing is the ship? We can't possibly all fit on this thing!"

Suzaan chuckled and waved her arms. "This is only the ship that brought the other to us, not the ones we'll use to leave the planet, if we chose to do that. It'll be up to us once we're changed. Speaking of that, I need you to come inside with me."

Suzaan turned and went back into the ship, motioning Saavid to follow. Once inside, she began. "Kelid, this is Saavid, she is my chosen second. While I'm in the pod, could you coordinate with her to get the other pods functioning?"

 **It is my pleasure to meet you Saavid. It would be my honor Suzee.**

"Excellent. Saavid, I don't know how long I'll be inside this pod, but you'll have to make sure things are taken care of until I get out. Once the first pod comes online, get Glaskar into it, and let's see if we can get him fixed. Kelid believes the pilot was so damaged, he had to leave his own body, and has taken up residence in Glaskar. I don't think you'll need to keep him sedated, but you may still want to restrain him, or keep others nearby to keep him from doing foolish things until I get out."

Saavid nodded. "I can take care of him, one way or another. Kelid, is there a way to remove your pilot from Glaskar by chance?"

 **It may be possible, but I am not certain at this time. The pod would at least make it possible for the two to coexist within the one body, which I am certain the pilot is trying to accomplish without damaging Glaskar.**

"It was worth asking," Saavid said. "Okay Suzee, get yourself into the pod, and we'll see you when you get out. Hopefully it won't take too long. I don't know how long we can keep the Frell from finding us here."

 **I will be able to assist with that. I have already infiltrated all satellite and digital communications on this planet. I can easily hide activity at this facility from the Frell. I see they have taken offense to your new intellectual enhancements, and seem to fear you are going to attempt to overthrow them.**

"Sadly," Suzaan began, "that's kind of what Glaskar had in mind. His first order to me upon arrival was to get the pods together so we could annihilate the Frell, so I stunned him and took over."

 **That is most disconcerting. I fear your friends mind is not accepting the presence of my pilot well. If my pilot were functional, we could easily go to a system where he could safely be removed from Glaskar. I fear that may not be a possibility with the current situation.**

"It doesn't matter at this point." Suzaan stated. "Saavid, keep everyone busy, and see if you can gather more supplies without drawing too much attention. I don't want the Frell contemplating military action. I'm going to get into the Pod and get myself enhanced. I'm not sure exactly what it'll do to me, but I've requested Kelid give me all manner of physical and mental enhancements, so I could be in a while. Take care of things for us while I'm in there."

Saavid nodded once. "I'll handle everything, and get Glaskar into a pod as soon as possible. I can get one of them built in about two days, maybe less if I put more people on that one. We'll get him in as soon as we get it built."

"Great, go take care of things. I'll lock the ship when you leave so Glaskar can't get in. Kelid should be able to let you in when you're ready to activate the pods."

 **I will be able to monitor access, and ensure only Saavid enters.**

"Thank you Kelid." Suzaan said with a smile. "Okay Saavid, off with you. I want to get this process over with as soon as possible." Once Saavid was gone, Suzaan looked at the Pod. "Okay, what do I do?" She asked Kelid.

 **You must first open the pod, then remove your garments, and climb inside. I will handle the programming once the pod has analyzed you completely. If you would like, I can wake you once the pod has determined how long it will take to make the requested changes.**

"That would be most appreciated, so I can better gauge what to change now, and what can wait until later." Suzaan stated. "How do I open the Pod?"

Kelid walked her through the basic setup for the pod, though it was not strictly necessary, as he could have done it himself. Once she was crammed into the pod sufficiently to get the lid closed, she was asleep. Seemingly moments later, she was awake again, still inside the pod with a faint glow.

"Kelid?" She inquired.

 **Yes. I have awakened you to inform you that it will take approximately 84 days for your full transformation. With basic upgrades, such as mental capacity, strength, bone density, healing, and reflexes, you could be out in as little as 8 days. Note that you will also be undergoing some physical changes once you leave the pod as well. It will not be possible to accomplish these changes in my small pod, but will happen within the first two or three days after you exit. What do you wish to do?**

"Give me the basics for now. I don't think I want to be in here for 80 days or more. Is there a way you can set up a communications between us while I'm in here? Something that can be used while I'm out of the ship?"

 **Yes, I was planning to add a neural link directly to the ship, which would allow you to assume complete control of all systems with a thought, as well as direct communication with me, no matter where you may be. However, there is a theoretical limit of approximately fifty million light years.**

"Well, that sounds fantastic. Let's get the party started, shall we?" Suzaan said.

Almost before she had finished speaking, she was asleep again, and the pod had injected her with a new, specially programmed batch of nanocytes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Falvin - Scout Mission**

Chief Scout Olefren had been interviewing hundreds of Drithen over the past several days, and his people had done the same, with little to show for their efforts. Yes, Suzaan Den Ott was born and raised in the area. As was Glaskar Krelf. Some thirty years prior, the two had become mated, though no offspring had yet occurred.

"So, Scout Keldar, is there anything new that may be able to assist us in our search?"

Keldar bobbed slightly. "There is one very old male who says the recently escaped Drithen returned here to collect their belongings and some family members, then left. Nobody knows where they were heading, as they were in flying vehicles. The old man believes they may have headed to Colram to an old training base of ours."

"It's a good thing they have no concept of secrecy." Olefren said. "All right, have the men continue doing what they are doing. I will take a vehicle and go to Trekklen base to see if they are there. I suspect that is the base the elder spoke of.

"Very well Chief. We'll continue interviewing until your return." Scout Keldar said formally.

 **Trekklen Base - Colram**

Saavid had been working diligently, trying to get the pods built, but there were some issues. She had been forced to consult with Kelid on several occasions to figure out how to work around technology challenges. It took three days to build the first pod, and Glaskar was in it trying to rectify his issues, since he had become increasingly more agitated and combative.

Now, they had four more pods almost complete, and Kelid had just informed Saavid he was about to wake Suzaan. As she entered the ship, Kelid greeted her.

 **Welcome Saavid. It will be only a moment until I wake Suzee. I believe it will be beneficial for you to open the pod just as I wake her, as her size has increased somewhat due to the nanocytes.**

"Tell me what to do, I'll take care of it." Saavid said with a grin. Moments later, the pod was opening and Suzaan started to stir.

 **I would recommend you not move quickly, as you could damage my pod.** Kelid told her as she woke.

"I feel strange." Suzaan said as she opened her eyes and began to unfold herself from the confines of the Pod. "Did everything go according to plan Kelid?"

 **Better I believe. The data shows you have significant enhancements to mental capacity, muscle density, reflexes, agility, bone density, hearing, eyesight, and a very robust connection to the Etheric.**

"The what? What is the Etheric? You haven't said anything about that before."

 **My apologies. The Etheric is another plane of existence, where a very large portion of my physical self resides. It is where you will draw energy from in order to repair when damaged in any way, and with your connection, you may be able to learn to use it to enhance your body in different ways for a time.**

"So that's a good thing. Got it." As she spoke, she extricated herself from the pod, and Saavid handed her clothes to her. Holding the jumpsuit in front of herself, she glanced down. "I don't think this is going to fit very well. I seem to have grown a good bit."

 **Yes, and you are much more muscled as well, so the garment you were wearing when you entered the Pod will be somewhat undersized.**

"Saavid, can you find me something that might fit? I'm sure you've found some uniforms or something around here." Suzaan asked her friend.

"I'm on it. Oh, we have Glaskar in the pod, he's been there for about three days. Kelid says he should be out in about a day." Saavid said as she exited the craft.

While Saavid was gone, Suzaan took a moment to speak with Kelid. "So, this Etheric thing. Is there a special way to access it, or is it something I have to learn on my own?"

 **That is difficult to say. It is possible you may be able to concentrate and feel the connection. From that point, you will need to determine how best to use that connection for what you desire. If you are able to easily feel the connection, it is likely you will be able to do a good many things with the power available.**

"So I just concentrate, and feel..." Suzaan mused as she closed her eyes and focused on her senses. Immediately, she noticed she could hear what was going on outside the ship, though it was muffled. She thought she could actually feel the presence of everyone outside as well, and yes, she could definitely tell where Glaskar and Saavid were. Concentrating a bit more, she finally found something that didn't seem quite normal, and reached for it, drawing it to her. Suddenly, Kelid's voice sounded from all around.

 **Please use caution when drawing on the Etheric in this manner. You could conceivably damage the ship or pod doing what you are doing.**

Suzaan opened her eyes, and she could see a sort of gray mist around her, but the ship was still there as well. Her hands and arms were glowing a brilliant greenish hue, and if she had been able to look in a mirror, she would have seen her eyes glowing with the same light. Her entire body radiated with a faint glow.

"Can you tell me exactly what is happening?"

 **You are drawing tremendous power from the Etheric, storing it within your body it would seem. If you continue to do so without releasing it in some manner, it is possible the energy will involuntarily leave your body, and damage things around you.**

"I see, so now I need to figure out how to use it. Is it possible to get into this Etheric realm? I can see into it now, it looks like a gray mist or fog or something." Suzaan asked curiously.

 **Yes, it is possible to use the Etheric to travel, though it typically takes one of my kind hundreds or thousands of years to do so. There are some who inherently know how to do this, and it is possible you are one of those. However, it is more likely you can simply see things within, and perhaps even use it as a storage area of sorts if you choose to do so.**

"I think I'll wait until later to see about walking through it. There doesn't seem to be any way to tell exactly where you are in there, unless it's something that simply marks itself in my mind once I enter. That would be amazing. What manner of things might I be able to do with the energy I have now? Anything in particular?"

 **There are many things. Most anything you can think of, you can use the Etheric to do. If you wish to make a weapon out of it to wield in your hands, or perhaps turn your hands into a weapon, focusing the energy into a blade like extension of your hands or arms. Perhaps hurl a ball or bolt of energy. Use it to heal or harm, what can be done is up to you to determine.**

Saavid returned with her clothes, forestalling any further comment by Suzaan. When Saavid entered, she gasped and stared at Suzaan. "What happened while I was gone?"

Suzaan chuckled. "I seem to have figured out how to tap into the Etheric and draw energy from it." She paused, and attempted to use the energy to create a glowing blade extending from each of her two left hands. Much to her surprise, two blades half as long as her arm sprang forth, glowing brightly, looking much like a metal blade filled with light. "Well, that's a neat trick. I may have to keep that one in mind." She said, as she slowly let the energy fade.

Saavid shook her head. "If that's what we can expect from a ride in the pod, count me in. That's a trick I would love to have in my head." She handed the new clothes to Suzaan as she spoke.

Once dressed, they headed out of the ship to check on the progress of the pods. Suzaan noticed they weren't as far along as she'd hoped, but wasn't too concerned once Saavid explained things.

"So, we're nearing completion of these four, and we have all of the parts ready for another four. That will have to work until we can get more equipment." Suzaan commented. "Now, let's get some scouting missions going to see where we might be able to acquire the resources we need."

Saavid broke in. "I've spoken with Kelid, and I have several targets. I was planning to send out a few teams as soon as we got these four pods ready. I was also waiting for you to exit to see if you wanted us to continue to build pods, or work on other things."

"Excellent, I'll be able to go with the scout team. I may have to check with Kelid to see if he has any schematics for vehicles, or ways to keep our vehicles from being seen by Frellian sensors. That would make things a lot easier for us."

An alarm began to sound from a room not far away, and Saavid looked worriedly at it. "We better check that out, I think it's the proximity alarm we set up."

Hurrying to the security room, they glanced at the holo displaying the alarm, and saw a vehicle heading their direction, and closing fast.

"Get everyone ready," Suzaan said. "They're coming in fast, we don't have much time."

Saavid was already moving, yelling to have everyone close the doors and stay out of sight.

Suzaan bolted for the big doors leading outside, and found she moved far faster than she thought possible for any being on the planet. She bent down to look out the viewing window, watching for the vehicle, listening to the bustle of activity behind her. Saavid joined her, and they watched as the vehicle flew in, circled the base once, then sat down outside of the building they were staying in.

"Well fraaklon faawel." Suzaan cursed as the vehicle landed. When the door opened and a single Frell exited, she breathed a sigh of relief. "It's only a scout, but if he doesn't return, we'll have many more Frell here before we've even begun."

Suzaan paused in thought, then remembered something. _"Kelid?"_ she thought.

 _ **I am here. I have noted the landing of the Frell scout vehicle. It is possible you will be able to use your connection to the Etheric to implant memories, and even remove memories. It is a difficult task, but possible.**_

Suzaan sighed again. _"And if I don't get it right?"_

 _ **Many scenario are possible. Perhaps you remove too much memory, perhaps you cause his brain to stop functioning altogether. The most likely outcome is that you remove too much time if you attempt to remove memories. Implanting is different, as it can cause some to go mad if great care is not taken.**_

" _Wonderful. So either I wipe him for years, make him go mad, or kill him. I guess it could be worse."_ She turned to Saavid. "Okay, I'm going to try to talk to him, get him to leave. At worst, I'll kill him, and we have to leave very soon."

Without waiting for an answer, Suzaan exited the building and the officer stopped. He watched her approach, but did not draw his weapon. When she was close enough that they need not shout, the Frell called for her to stop. Suzaan stopped and waited.

"Suzaan Den Ott, I am Chief Scout Olefren Sa Klen. I have been sent to find you, and the rest who escaped the isolation facility, and bring you back."

Suzaan nodded acknowledgment. "We don't want to return. We're isolated enough here, but if the Council attempts to force us to return, we'll be forced to defend ourselves. We're not slaves, we're free Drithen, as all others are. We've simply evolved enough to know we no longer care to work for the Frell."

"Very well, I can convey this message to the Council. At present, there is no order to use force, and I cannot see them issuing such an order. I have another mission as well. I am to find the cause of your sudden evolution. Might you be able to enlighten me?"

Suzaan thought about this, and asked Kelid. _"What harm could come from informing the Frell Council of Kurtherian involvement with the changes we Drithen have recently seen?"_

 _ **That is difficult to know. The likelihood of military action is 43%, which is somewhat high. However, it is more likely they would want to attempt to communicate with you and the pilot.**_

"Very well, come inside and I will explain what has happened." Suzaan said openly.

Chief Scout Olefren hesitated. "Given the fact you and Glaskar Krelf have been causing trouble, I believe it would be best for us to talk out here."

Suzaan sat on the ground. "Very well, but it's a bit of a tale, so I'll sit." She paused to order her thoughts. "A bit more than a year past, Glaskar and I became aware we were not like the majority of the others. We found some who were like us, but not as many as we had hoped. We didn't like the way things were, so we began trying to change things. Unfortunately, that triggered the Council locking us away in the isolation camp. We didn't care for that either, so we left."

She paused again to gauge Olefren's reaction. Seeing nothing, she continued. "After arriving here, I went to the Boiling Sea, and retrieved a spaceship. Once aboard, I found we were being modified by an alien race who seeks to stop the Seven Kurtherian clans. It seems the pilot of the ship had decided Drithen would be suitable for upgrading to assist with the fight against the Seven. As such, it made modifications to some of us to increase our intelligence to a point where we could decide for ourselves if we wished to be a part of this war. I have recently decided I would like the chance to help, and have undergone further adjustment. Soon, others will be allowed the opportunity. When we're sufficiently strong, we'll leave the planet in hopes of finding the hiding places of the Seven to help exterminate them."

Chief Scout Olefren finally sat down toward the end of Suzaan's tale. "It is as I feared. You are being modified by a Kurtherian of the Five clans who have forsaken violence, to combat those in the Seven who wish to enslave the cosmos. If I return to the council with this information, I do not know what they will do. What do you wish me to do?"

"Leave us to do what we wish. Tell the council exactly what I have told you, and have them contact us here if they wish to treat us as equals. If they don't, we'll be prepared for whatever they may send our way. If we must, we'll take control of the spaceport, and leave the planet by taking control of several scout ships. I would prefer not to do this, as we'll need heavy weapons to stop the Seven. Tell them we simply want to help our galaxy and others avoid the influence of the Seven clans."

Chief Scout Olefren nodded once. "If that is what you wish, I will relay the message. It is likely they would want an ambassador to remain here. Would this be acceptable?"

Suzaan nodded. "It is expected. Perhaps by the time you return to the Council, the pilot will be available to speak with. He is currently not able to respond to any of our inquiries, though I've found some resources on his ship to help me."

"Very well Suzaan Den Ott. Peaceful journey. I will relay your message to the council, and remain a short distance away in the event they wish me to communicate further with you." Without waiting for a response, the Chief Scout returned to his craft and left.

Suzaan remained on the ground, her eyes closed, listening intently to the Frell. She was certain she could hear his thoughts, and she was concerned. The Chief Scout was fearful of the Council responding with force.

When she could no longer hear the Chief Scout's thoughts, Suzaan stood and returned to the building, heading for the ship, ignoring all else.

"Kelid, is there any weapon on this planet that could harm this ship?" Suzaan inquired immediately upon entering the ship.

 **There is one, and it is unlikely the Frell would use it within the atmosphere, as it would likely destroy all life on the planet. They could easily destroy the pods you are currently building however.**

"You mentioned that I may be able to use the Etheric as a sort of storage. Might I be able to put the pods in the Etheric to protect them once they're built?"

 **This is possible, but I am uncertain if you can actually do so.**

"Well, no better time than now to find out." Suzaan exited the ship and walked to a container along the wall near the ship. _"Can you explain how I might place something in the Etheric, or do I have to figure this out on my own?"_

 **It should be similar to what you did before, but you simply wish to see into the Etheric. So rather than trying to draw from it, you open your mind to look into it, then place your hand upon whatever you wish to place within, and move it there.**

" _How hard can it be?"_ As it turns out, much harder than she thought. It took her nearly two hours to place the smallest object into the Etheric, and another hour to finally move the crate. Retrieving things was simple after that, but she still had a hard time moving things into the Etheric.

She returned to the ship to consult with Kelid. "Am I doing something wrong? I'm having a very difficult time placing large objects into the Etheric."

" **If you are placing objects in the Etheric, you are not doing it wrong. Just inefficiently. You need to draw more power for larger objects, so it will be more like the first time you touched the Etheric for that. You must draw in more energy before you can place the larger object within.**

"You make it sound like I should have known that, which I suppose I should have. It takes more energy to lift heavier objects, so it stands to reason it would take more energy to move larger objects. Now I feel like the dullard I was several year's ago. Thank you Kelid."

 **I do not intend to degrade your accomplishment, I merely stated fact.**

"I know, but it's something I should have determined on my own. It's of no concern now. I'll remember this in the future. For now, I can safeguard the ship and pods in the Etheric. Now I must find a way to keep my brethren safe in the event the Frell chose to use force to bring us back. Thank you gain Kelid. I must go work on the pods. They need to be complete so my friends can be given the chance to change as I have."

Suzaan exited the ship once again, and called the others into the large room. When all were gathered, she explained what the pods were for, and the need for defenders against the Seven clans. She explained that the pilot of the ship wished to give them the opportunity to assist in this fight, and the changes Suzaan had undergone were for that purpose.

"It's your choice," Suzaan finally said. "If you wish to join the fight against the Seven Kurtherian Clans, you will be given the tools to do so within the pod. If you do not wish to fight, that's your choice. You can return to your life, or try to create a new one out here, one that better suits our new intelligence. Perhaps the Frell will even allow us to join the exploration ships eventually. No matter what, you will not be forced to undergo the change. For those of you who wish to do so, get with Saavid so she can set up a schedule to get you into a pod. Those who do not wish to, you can remain here, or take vehicles to return to your homes. However, I believe we should change all of our people to the state you all are now, with the simple intellectual upgrade, so our people can choose for themselves, no matter what path they choose. The Drithen will no longer be the simple creatures the Frell use for unsavory jobs."

Cheers arose from the gathered Drithen, and Suzaan held her hand up for quiet. "Don't be hasty my friends. The path I've chosen is likely to be long and difficult, with much loss of life in the fight against the Seven. Perhaps along the way we will find others who are fighting against them as well. For now, we must finish the pods, and build more so that we may enhance our people, so let's get back to work."

The gathering slowly broke up amid more cheers, and Saavid made her way to Suzaan. "Our path will be long and difficult, sister." Saavid said solemnly. "Are you absolutely certain this is what you wish to do? We have a good and easy life here on Yarbin."

"After what Kelid told me about the other Seven clans, there's no choice. They've already been on Yarbin, and one of the Five clans is here now. The others are sure to follow, the question is how long until they arrive? When they do arrive, what form will they be in? They can take control of virtually any known race, and enhance them beyond our imagining. What would you have us do?"

Saavid shook her head. "I'll follow you no matter what, I simply wanted you to stop and think before you chose this path, but it seems you have. We'll find where the members of the Seven clans are, and remove them, one way or another."

Suzaan smiled. "I know. We're more sisters than any born of the same parents. As soon as we get another pod open, you'll be the first to undergo the change. With a little luck, Glaskar will be out tomorrow, and we'll either have him or the pilot to speak with. I'm a bit concerned of the fact the pilot attempted to take Glaskar over. However, the difficulties we've seen suggest he may not be able to fully take control, which gives me hope."

"Until we get the pods finished, I'll keep everything in order. Glaskar should be out in about fourteen hours, we'll see how it goes when he comes out." Saavid told her.

"For now," Suzaan began, "let's see who wants to join the fight, and who wishes to stay. I have a few things I'd like to take care of. I need to learn more about my new abilities."

Saavid nodded and headed toward the security office. Suzaan noticed a line had formed there already, and shook her head as she headed outside. She walked a while, listening and feeling. Eventually she was a good distance from the base, and stopped to concentrate on the Etheric.

She could immediately feel it all around her, almost pulsing with energy. She slowly drew power to her, and concentrated on what she wished to accomplish. Opening her eyes, she took a step forward, and found herself surrounded by the Etheric. Looking back, there was a small area behind her where she could still see the spot she was just standing.

Suzaan stood there for a while, marveling at the emptiness and power all around her. Eventually, she took another step, glancing back again, and the portal she had stepped through had vanished. In a panic, she stepped back to where she though she had entered. In her panic, she lost focus, and rather than exiting where she had entered, she wound up just outside the building she'd recently left.

Frowning, Suzaan calmed herself, and looked to the point where she entered the Etheric a few minutes ago, and sprinted back to it. To her, it seemed to only take a second, though it should have taken considerably longer. On a whim, she began to run, faster and faster. Then she began drawing energy from the Etheric, and everything seemed to slow, but her speed increased, moving almost as fast as a vehicle. She turned and headed back to the base, drawing more energy, and accelerating slightly. Oddly, she felt she could not go any faster, which was good, since she was covering ground at an alarming rate.

As Suzaan returned to the base, Kelid spoke inside her head. _**It would seem you are discovering how to use the Etheric faster than anticipated. Know that you can still be killed, though it will be very difficult with the nanocytes and your link to the Etheric.**_

" _That's one nice benefit to this change."_ Suzaan commented. _"Now if I can get things to work the way I want them to, I think it will be great."_

She continued into the building to find a place to rest. She was suddenly very tired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Frell Council Chambers - Falvin**

Council member Jerthax Len Kolvah began the meeting. "The report from Chief Scout Olefren Sa Klen indicates Kurtherian involvement on our very planet. However, it states it is a member of the Five, not of the Seven. Given this information, is it wise for us to interfere? Perhaps we should find a way to support their efforts?"

Council member Orfram clicked his fingers together in shock. "How can you say such a thing? We have always avoided interference in Kurtherian concerns. We must not begin doing so now! To do so is to invite their wrath!"

Council member Darzim Len Flaan spoke up. "Orfram, you are a fool. A member of the Five is here, now. It is but a matter of time before one or more of the Seven show up, and they will likely bring an armada of ships filled with enhanced aliens with them. That is the way of the Seven, and we all know it. That a member of the Five is here means one of the Seven clans is likely in our galaxy as well. We should send out more scouts immediately, to seek out their influence in known systems."

Orfram was livid. "You cannot be serious! We will have any Kurtherian in our galaxy moving to attack us within years. We do not have the military strength to withstand a concerted attack from a Kurtherian enhanced army!"

Council member Kraal Len Faalov joined the discussion. "Orfram, sit down and remain silent. You are acting like a juvenile. The Kurtherian are here. For us to ignore that fact will surely spell our doom. As Council member Darzim has suggested, our best course of action is likely to provide assistance to the Drithen, as they would provide a much heartier military force than we Frell. We have relied on the Drithen for so many centuries, why should we stop doing so now?"

Council member Darzim clicked once. "Thank you Council member Kraal. Let us vote by raising of the arm, who is in favor of assistance?" Darzim raised his arm, and noted five other arms around the chamber. "It is decided. We shall offer assistance. We will need an ambassador with the free Drithen, and perhaps we may offer some of our people to train them in fighting and the use of military tactics."

Council member Alvare clicked for attention. "Send a message to Chief Scout Olefren Sa Klen, inform him he is promoted to Ambassador to the Free Drithen, as well as Scout, and Chief Trainer. If the Free Drithen wish our assistance, we will send any trainers or warriors they request, without hesitation. I believe we should also offer any materials and technicians they might need to support their efforts. Send a shipment of supplies immediately. Food, clothing, medical supplies, military holo terminals, fighter craft, anything a forward military unit could make use of. We know they are currently more than 2200 strong. Send enough supplies for 3000. Are there objections?"

One arm rose into the air defiantly, and was promptly ignored. "Very well," Alvare continued. "Council member Darzim, please ensure everything is taken care of before the day is out. Our best defense against the Kurtherians is a member of the Five, and our beloved Drithen. With luck, we will receive some enhanced technologies as well."

 **Chief Scout Orfram - Near Trekklen Base**

Upon receiving the reply from the council, Chief Scout Orfram sighed heavily. He was almost certain the council would sanction military action, and he was beyond pleased they had not. However, he was far less than pleased with his new titles. Ambassador to the Free Drithen was a prestigious post in his mind, but the others were a headache, and he was weary of the weight they would place upon his frame.

Placing this aside, he headed back to the base to speak again with Suzaan Den Ott, and perhaps the pilot, or Glaskar. He landed outside the building he had met Suzaan at the previous day, and exited his ship, taking a seat within a few steps of the door.

Soon, Suzaan arrived and sat across from him, much closer than the previous day.

"I bring news, Suzaan Den Ott. The Council has decided favorably, and they have made me Ambassador to the Free Drithen. They wish me to convey to you their desire to assist in any way you may need. There will be a shipment of food, clothing, medical supplies, and basic military hardware for you and your people here before the day is over. Along with this, I have been given the dubious title of Chief Trainer to your people, and the task of Scout along with it. The council has pledged to provide any assistance you wish with training in any area. They are also sending military equipment soon. Fighters, space ships, weapons, armor, vehicles. All will be provided, and any technicians you request to assist you. How do you take this news?"

Suzaan had kept her face as calm as possible. "Very well, and you may call me Suzee if you desire. I am pleased the council has acknowledged us, and pledged support. I will accept any training they are willing to provide, especially combat and technological training. My people are all self-taught, and would benefit much from Frell training. We may be able to offer some technological advancements to the Frell as well. Also, if there are any who wish to join us in our fight against the Seven, we would gladly accept them, and augment them with nanocytes from the Kurtherians in order to provide them much needed genetic improvements. All possible advantages must be taken in the fight against the Seven. I am given to understand they are hearty and devious, as well as very ruthless and merciless."

Olefren bobbed his head. "The council will be overjoyed. Will it be acceptable for me to remain here to serve as ambassador?"

Suzaan nodded. "Yes, there is plenty of room here. Find somewhere you are comfortable and settle in. Will there be more scouts joining you?"

Olefren waved it's arms in a non-committal gesture. "That is not known at present. I would not see why they would send more scouts, since you will have so many Frell here training and assisting that it will be of little use. The council also voted to send scouts to all habitable worlds to determine if there are any of the Seven working in our galaxy at present."

Suzaan smiled finally. "That would be wise, though I am not sure the Seven are here yet. I believe they're busy elsewhere, and will have few resources to devote to us for some time to come, which will give us the time needed to train, and build a strong defense force, as well as a strong offensive force to go find them. Let's go inside, and I'll introduce you to the others, and spread the news. Glaskar will be available shortly as well, he is undergoing a last minute change to his genetic code, and should be out of the pod in less than an hour."

Standing, she led the ambassador into the building and introduced him, announcing the support of the Frell council in all aspects of their preparations. "Ambassador Olefren will remain with us, and later we'll receive a shipment of military hardware and supplies. When Glaskar awakes, we'll discuss which trainers and technicians would best suit us at this time, and send a request to the council. It's likely we'll have many Frell here very soon."

There were cheers to the announcements, even the installment of the Ambassador. Everyone made their way over and greeted him personally, before going back to their assigned tasks.

Suzaan headed over to the ship to speak to Saavid and Kelid. "Saavid," she began as soon as the ship was secured. "We need to get the first four volunteers ready for the pods. They're almost complete now, and Glaskar will be coming out soon. If all goes well, you'll enter the pod he's in now. Kelid, can you send a message to the security terminal with a list of the best Frell technicians we might put to use in building pods and changing ships over to your drive systems please?"

Saavid nodded once, smiling hugely. "We'll be ready in half an hour," she said on the way out of the ship.

 **I will place a list on the terminal for you, though it will only be the best fields to use, as I do not know all of the best Frellian technicians in the various fields. However, I would think any trained technician in the fields we require would be better than none at all.**

"Very good, and thank you. How long until Glaskar awakens?"

 **Only a few more minutes. The readings are promising, though nothing is certain until he awakens from the pod.**

"Excellent. Let's go get him out of that pod, and see what we have now that he's been slightly more enhanced. With a little luck, we'll have both your pilot and my Glaskar."

Glaskar woke slowly, and his eyes fluttered open. Suzaan was there, and he smiled. "Hello my love. I must apologize for my actions. It would seem I wasn't myself." He paused a moment. "Something is different."

"You've been in a Pod Doc, you've been enhanced a bit, primarily bone, muscle, and intellectual."

He sat up, and made to stand, then paused again. "No, this is something different. There is a voice in my head. Somewhat incessant. It's rattling off something I can't understand, saying it needs to speak to something else that makes no sense."

Suzaan sighed. "That would be the pilot. Kelid was supposed to add a neural link so you'd be able to communicate with it. Does the pilot not have access? Maybe you have to allow him more freedom?"

Glaskar nodded and closed his eyes briefly. His eyes flew open again, and suddenly he was saying crazy things nobody could understand. He paused, looked around, then began again. "I have made a grievous miscalculation. My body was damaged beyond repair after I exited my craft, and this body was the first I found. Unfortunately, it nearly killed me. Thank you for placing us into the pod. Had you waited much longer, we would both have been damaged beyond repair." He paused again, and his voice changed. "I will release this body again, now that I may communicate with my ship. Thank you again for saving us."

Glaskar shook his head once. "Well, that was different. At least it's quiet in my head for now. Any chance there are some clothes around that'll fit me? I seem to be a bit larger than before."

Suzaan chuckled and produced a uniform for him. While he dressed, she informed him of the recent events.

Glaskar thought about everything for a minute. "So, we have the support of the Frell because of some kind of Kurtherian alien menace, but we're being augmented by a Kurtherian. Now we must choose if we'll fight against this menace or not. It's a fairly simple choice to me. We stop the Seven, no matter what it takes. They're infinitely worse than the Frell, since the Frell don't force anyone to do anything."

Suzaan nodded. "My thoughts exactly. Now, I need to get back into a pod and finish my augmentation. It's going to take a bit, but it should be worth it. After I'm done, we can get you back in, but we need someone to lead our people, and work with the pilot to change others the way he changed us initially."

"Thanks for taking over while I was having difficulties. I don't know what happened, but it was like I couldn't control myself at all. Go ahead and jump in a pod. I'll get the Frell on track, and we can get more pods built, then get as many of our people changed as possible. At least we can be of more use to the planet with the higher intelligence."

"Great, just make sure you don't let that pilot foul up your head again. Saavid and I will both be in pods, so we won't be able to stop you again. Maybe you should talk to Raanee or Stoven to keep an eye on you, just in-case."

"I doubt that'll be a problem now. It seems I can control how much access the pilot has to my body or mind, to a certain extent. He has the exclusive use of a portion of my brain, but I can keep him from messing things up too much. Get in those pods so we can get this show started. The pilot informs me the deliveries from the council will be here in a few minutes, and the technicians and trainers are being rounded up. So, get in there and get finished so I can get things going on my end. I'll take care of things."

Suzaan kissed Glaskar and headed into the ship. It took her a bit longer than before to fold herself into the pod, and it was considerably more cramped. When she was finally settled, she closed the pod, and was asleep before she knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Trekklen Base - Colram**

48 days after Suzaan entered her pod, she woke up with Glaskar standing over her. She smiled and pulled him to her for a kiss. "How long was I in this time?"

"Only 48 days. Kelid says your connection may have been strengthened, and you have a lot of improved functions. He says it's likely you could be ejected into space, and live for a couple of hours without a suit. Although, he also said you could simply step into the Etheric if that happened."

Unfolding herself, she sat on the side of the pod. "How many pods do we have now?"

40, but we'll have another 5 done in a few hours. We have a bit of an assembly line going thanks to equipment and technicians from the Frell. We're putting out 5 a day steadily now, and we have 20 enhanced Frell trainers."

"That's wonderful news. How many of us are enhanced, and how are things going with the training?"

Glaskar chuckled. "How about you get dressed while I fill you in. We currently have 25 more fully enhanced, Saavid comes out tomorrow, and we have 20 exiting in another week. We're putting in 5 Frell with each batch of 20, so they can keep up with us. It was decided pretty quickly they'd need to be enhanced along with us, or they wouldn't be able to keep up. Now the training on all fronts is advancing at breakneck speed, and we're even forcing the Frell to learn new techniques for hand to hand... Well, hand to hand to hand to hand." He chuckled.

Suzaan grinned. "I can see how they would need to elevate their technique a bit in order to keep up with four hands. I hope we're not giving them too much trouble, but I believe it'll only help the Frell in the end. I suspected something like that was going to happen once the Frell trainers arrived. Their normal combat techniques wouldn't be able to stop someone with the speed and strength of a Drithen with enhancements. Not to mention the extra set of hands. Although the Frell have four arms, I would think we Drithen would still pose a considerable threat with four hands."

Glaskar nodded. "You're right, it seems the Frell aren't used to fighting opponents with more than two limbs, and have had a little difficulty getting used to fighting against us. They've adapted nicely though."

"That's definitely good news. Let's get out of this ship so I can see how things are going."

Glaskar nodded his agreement. "Good idea, but the ship's been moved. We needed the space for pods and other equipment. The hangar it used to be in is now used exclusively for building the pods, and we've set up a few other buildings for gravity engines, weapons, and computer enhancements."

Exiting the ship, Suzaan found the ship had been parked in a small open area between buildings. "Is the ship safe out here in the open? I know it's kind of closed off, but it's still visible."

Glaskar shook his head. "Only until the cloak is enabled again, then it disappears. Look for yourself, Kelid has already turned it back on."

Sure enough, when she looked back, there was nothing there. "I guess that works then. That's how the ship looked when I stumbled into it down in the Boiling Sea."

"The pilot told me about the cloak, and his experience with the Boiling Sea. He miscalculated how far it was back to land, and how damaging the sea would be to his suit. His suit ruptured when he was within sight of land, but he wasn't able to get out of the water before he was nearly killed. He exited his body and made his way to the fields I was working in and found me."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing yet." Suzaan said. "At least the changes he made afterward are a benefit. By the way, have you asked him how he initially changed us? It would be nice to duplicate the process."

Glaskar nodded again. "He had created a stable nanocyte solution before landing, which he placed in our water supply. It seems it was strong enough that those effected also passed it on to immediate family members. It took time, but it made us slowly become more intelligent. The pilot hadn't expected it would be able to be passed to friends and family. He was expecting to have to call his ship and make more of the solution, which we've done since then. There are probably several hundred thousand Drithen currently effected, but it'll likely take several months for their brains to develop to the point where we first got taken by the Frell."

"That's good news indeed. I was wondering how the pilot made the initial changes to our heads so we could use it again. The next question is, will this change be carried over to our children?"

"Gradan is the name the pilot chose. He said he modified our genetic code, so it should be carried on. He also said children of the enhanced typically are quite enhanced themselves, and they are born faster, and grow faster."

Suzanne thought about this a moment. "That may be very nice. Rather than carrying a child for a year, maybe it will only be half a year or less. The growth thing could be a bit difficult initially, but we'll figure it out when it happens I guess."

They had finally arrived at the pod building. As they entered, everyone began looking toward them and waving, some breaking away to come and say hello.

When Suzaan was finally able to get a good look at things, she was impressed with the work that had been accomplished. She saw at least twenty Frell working on the pods, along with thirty or more Drithen. She also noticed they looked considerably different. "Why the change to the pod design? Was it simply to make it easier for the Frell?"

Glaskar shook his head. "Not entirely, though it was a consideration. It was also because of our size when coming out. After looking at you and the first of the others who came out, we decided to enlarge them, which made it easier for the Frell as well."

"Well, at least we can all fit in the same pods. Where are the training areas? I'm ready to go see what we have going on. Also, I'll want to get an outdoor training area for some basic Etheric training. Things like making blades out of the Etheric energy, and possibly a couple of other things, like speed training."

Glaskar chuckled. "We've already begun with that a good distance into the hills. You might be surprised. We have quite a few who've learned how to create bolts, balls, and some can even make walls of Etheric energy. Those walls are something, and it acts like a shield. Very impressive to see."

"Let's head over there then, I want to get to work on my own training as soon as possible. I don't expect we'll have any of the Seven here anytime soon, but we still need to train a lot of people, and we'll have to constantly train, constantly try to learn new techniques, and improve on our abilities."

"Fortunately, the Frell have had some encounters with the work of the Seven. They've provided us with holo footage from those encounters, and we're using that for training purposes. I don't expect we'll ever be able to prepare for every alien race, but we can train for as many different races as we know of. Some are very small, some very large, larger than us by half, even after we're enhanced. Those could prove to be difficult if we have enhanced versions coming to Yarbin, or anywhere else. This way to the training grounds." Glaskar led her out the door, and began running away from the compound.

It took them five minutes to get to the training area, even at a full run. As the training area came into view, Suzaan could see bolts of different colored energy being fired in several directions. On one side of the area, there was a wall of greenish energy, with two people throwing balls and bolts of energy into it.

Suzaan slowed to a walk to take it all in, and allowed her senses to expand. She could feel the energy all around being drawn in and unleashed, and when she concentrated, she could hear the thoughts of various people as they went about their mock battles and control training. There were six she was unable to read at all. Two Frell, and four Drithen. She suspected those would be able to hear thoughts just as she did.

Stopping, she began drawing energy to her, and looked at a spot some distance away. With barely a thought, she let the energy go and stepped into it, appearing instantly on the other side of the training ground. Turning back, she smiled hugely and did it again, reappearing in front of Glaskar to give him a huge hug and kiss.

Glaskar stepped back and looked at her. "How did you do that?"

Suzaan shrugged. "It's something I was trying to do before, and had difficulty. This time, I simply drew the energy in, released a bit of it, and kind of stepped into it, with an image of where I wanted to be as I did it. It seems to work nicely that way... Hold on, let me try something."

Suzaan took Glaskar's hand, and fixed a good mental image of a spot away from the others, then thought about the inside of the ship. She drew in energy until she thought she had enough, then began to release it. Drawing Glaskar with her, she stepped into the energy she was releasing. She saw a brief glimpse of the Etheric, and they were inside of the ship. Suzaan jumped with delight, and hugged Glaskar again.

Glaskar glanced around and shook his head. "I don't understand. Maybe I just don't have the same link to the Etheric you have, because I didn't really feel much when we went through. I felt you drawing in energy, but nothing more."

"That's okay my love, you may be able to learn it in time. Let's go back to the training area." She held his hand again, and repeated the process, returning to the training area in the spot she had memorized moments ago. "I think I like being able to move around like this. I wonder how far I can travel like this?"

Glaskar shrugged. "I'm sure that'll depend on how much energy you can channel through yourself, or store within yourself, maybe both. I wouldn't think you could travel light-years, though I suppose anything is possible."

Suzaan just smiled. "I wasn't thinking light-years, I was thinking orbital, or even the capitol. Things like that. Maybe moving people from one area of a battle to another to provide support. It'd be nice to have medical teams with this ability, or teams I could transport around the battlefield."

Glaskar nodded. "That would be very handy in battle, and could save many lives."

"Let's get busy training. I haven't had a lot of practice on anything yet, so I should get started."

"Go for it, this area is for Etheric work, however you choose to use it." Glaskar said.

Suzaan started by making two-foot long blades appear from each of her hands, and walking to a large rock. She began hacking at it, and pieces started flying off. After a short time of doing this, she tried to create the shield she saw when they first arrived.

She began drawing in energy, and thought about a wall in front of her, as high as her, and creating a crescent in front of her. She began releasing energy, allowing it to flow through her. She felt more and more energy coursing through her, and suddenly the wall took shape, only it was almost all of the way around her and Glaskar.

Glaskar quickly jumped over the wall, landing in front of Suzaan, and began hurling bolts of energy at it. As they hit, the wall seemed to pulse and enlarge for a second, unlike any wall he had seen before. Thinking about what Suzaan had done with the blades, he made a blade spring forth from each of his arms, easily six feet in length, and began hacking at the wall. His blade would penetrate the top portion, and cleave down half the length before the blade would simply disappear from the point where it touched the wall. The wall reformed immediately, as did the blade once it lost contact with the wall.

After a few attacks, Suzaan let the wall fade. "That," she panted slightly, "is not as easy to do as I expected."

Glaskar nodded. "It takes a lot of energy to put up a small wall. I can't imagine how much you were channeling to keep that thing going. I wish I'd been paying attention to the Etheric better." He sighed. "Can you feel the animals yet? I can sense even the smallest of insects if I concentrate."

Suzaan nodded. "I was able to do that before I went in again, but I think I have more range for my sense now that I'm further enhanced. My connection to the Etheric seems to be much stronger. If I think just a bit about it, I can see into the Etheric. There's little to see there, but it's easily visible."

Glaskar paused a moment. "Gradan says your connection is easily as strong as most Kurtherian, stronger than a good many he suspects. He believes you alone would likely pose a significant threat to any of the Seven we may find."

"That's nice to know, but without training, it won't do a lot of good. I'm sure the members of the Seven will have had hundreds of years to perfect their abilities. I don't think we will have that initially, especially since we plan to take the fight to them."

"Agreed. That's why we're out here training every day. I think you just showed a few of the people some new tricks they'll be working on now. If you can train anyone else to walk in the Etheric, that would be a huge benefit."

Suzaan nodded. "Yes, but I barely know how to do it myself. I can try to explain it to others, but I don't know if I can train anyone to do it at this point. Kelid said it can take hundreds of years for most Kurtherian to learn to do this, if they learn at all."

"Well, maybe when I get the rest of my enhancements, my connection will be stronger, and I'll be able to do it as well. If not, maybe in a hundred years I'll figure it out. Until then," he stopped speaking, but she could still hear him, " _I can speak mind to mind with most anyone I've met, and I've been able to do it across the planet._ "

Suzaan smiled. "That's a fun trick I'll have to work on a bit. I can hear thoughts easily, but I haven't attempted to project my voice into anyone's mind, or place thoughts into their heads. Some things Kelid said were possible, but getting it wrong could cause serious problems, possibly even death."

Glaskar nodded. "Gradan has been helping me. I believe I could manipulate thoughts and memories, but I haven't tried it. I can hear some thoughts, but it's difficult, and most seem to have some kind of natural defense against it. I can hear thoughts from any who haven't been in a pod yet. Those who've been enhanced, it's difficult."

Suzaan was looking around, and spotted a familiar Frell. "Is that Olefren over there?" She asked Glaskar.

He glanced in the direction indicated, and nodded. "It is, he was one of the first Frell to volunteer for the change. He's doing quite well in training, both combat and Etheric. He's one of the stronger defensive walls we have, and his energy bolts have dissipated a couple of weaker walls. He can also make his hands into blades that can slice through most anything, much like the blades you made earlier, but his are almost invisible, and are kind of attached to his hands."

Suzaan stepped through the Etheric, appearing beside Olefren, who spun toward her somewhat startled. "I did not know you were out of the pod yet." He said as he recovered.

"Yes, a little while ago. I see you decided to have the change."

"It was almost a requirement, as I am the Ambassador, Head Trainer, and Scout for the Free Drithen. Without the enhancements, I would be ill equipped to be either of the latter. This made it a very easy choice. However, I am finding it has provided many benefits. I can simply think, and I know where any living creature is in a large area, as well as all of the combat benefits. The strength, speed, and reflexes make any of us a very formidable opponent. Kelid tells us we will all heal very quickly, so long as we have a connection to the Etheric. I am also able to see into the realm, which is very strange. There does not appear to be anything within but energy."

Suzaan smiled. "I know, it's a bit weird. I've been able to use it to walk through, like I did to arrive beside you. Would you like to try to learn?"

Olefren bobbed his head once. "I believe that would be a very good thing to learn."

"Very well. Open your senses, try to feel what I'm doing. I'll picture that area over there," she pointed to the spot where she cut up the rock. "Once I have the area fixed in my mind, I release the energy, and step into it, and it transports me where I'm thinking. Are you ready?"

When Olefren nodded, Suzaan pulled in a bit of energy, and began releasing it with the picture in her head. Taking a step, she appeared in the area next to the rock, then turned and returned to Olefren's side.

Olefren blinked one of it's eyes at her. "You had a strange glow about you as you entered the portal. I could see it as you stepped forward, and saw it close behind you. I believe I will be able to duplicate this."

Without further comment, Suzaan could feel him pulling energy, and he suddenly disappeared. Looking around, she couldn't find him. After a moment, she opened her senses, and found him standing in the Etheric. She called to him, and he turned toward her voice, stepping back out.

"It would seem I did not do things properly. Perhaps another attempt, or perhaps you can transport me with you once?"

Suzaan nodded. "I can take you." She took one of his hands and transported again, then turned to him. "Did that help any?"

Olefren seemed to shrug. "Let us find out." He pulled in more energy this time, and as he stepped forward, Suzaan could tell it felt different. He disappeared again, and she glanced around to find him where they were originally speaking. A moment later, he was gone again, appearing next to her.

"I believe I have determined how best to accomplish the task of transporting through the Etheric. It is much easier than I had anticipated. However, I am more intrigued by the way I simply stepped in the first time. Would you like to experiment with me?"

Suzaan nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

Olefren thought a moment. "I would like to take a walk into the Etheric, and see where we wind up as we travel through it."

"I've been putting off doing that, but wanted to do the same. Let's go see what we may see."

They each stepped within the Etheric, glancing at the other once within. They were standing side by side, and Olefren began to move in a direction that would take them toward the Southern continent. Speeding up, he moved a considerable distance before stopping.

Suzaan concentrated, and looked out of the Etheric, finding they were over the Boiling Sea. "Well, that's interesting. We traveled much farther than I would've thought by how long we traveled."

Olefren nodded agreement. "Yes, I had expected to be barely to the base of the mountains near the training area. Instead, we are at least six times farther. Shall we continue, or do we return?"

Suzaan thought a moment. "I'd like to try something else before we return. I want to see if we can walk up as well."

She started walking again in a slightly different direction, and to Olefren, she appeared to be actually climbing up a hill. He followed suit, thinking about climbing, and remained right behind Suzaan. After a short distance, they paused and peered out.

"Well that's nice to know," Suzaan said aloud. "We seem to be within the atmosphere still, but I would think we're at the lower edge of it. We're definitely well above the clouds."

Olefren clicked his hands once. "Yes, this is very educational, and may prove useful in the future. With this ability, we need not have a ship to fly around, we can simply step in here, and run across the planet, even climbing to whatever elevation we wish."

"Yes," Suzaan agreed. "Shall we return then? I believe we can simply return to where the rock is. I doubt anyone will be there."

"Yes, let us return. I think we should try to find others who can see into the Etheric as we do, and see if we can train them to do as we have done. The more who can do this the bigger our advantage."

Nodding, Suzaan exited to the rock where they had left from. "I agree." She said as Olefren appeared next to her. "We could make use of many with this ability to transport small groups around. If we can walk long distances, such as up into space once we have a specific place on a given ship, it will be even more useful."

Olefren nodded again. "I will begin exploring such things, as I have been off-world many times. I will inform you of what I learn. I must thank you for showing me how to walk through the Etheric. It will be a valuable tool."

"I only showed you something you would have learned eventually, there's no need for thanks. I'd be pleased with any information about how far we can travel in this manner, as I've no experience off-world. I'll be limited to the places I've been."

"I am limited to the same, but I have a much larger area to cover. I will return to my training now, and see if I can contact the Council to get a space set aside on ships I have been on in order to see if I can travel to them. I will also attempt to travel to places like the moon bases and space stations. I suspect the stations and moons will be easy. The longer distances I suspect will be a challenge."

Suzaan nodded. "I need to work on my shield wall and offensive use of energy, so I'll leave you to explore the limit of Ether walking." She chuckled as she said the last.

"Interesting term. I like it. I shall practice my Ether walking then. Good fortune to you." He nodded once, turned, and vanished.

Glaskar stepped beside her then. "It would seem there is another who can step through the Etheric?"

Suzaan nodded. "Olefren is going to see how far he can Ether walk and let me know. He's had much off-world experience, so he plans to try to go to the moons and space stations, as well as some ships he's been on. Perhaps we'll find the limit of our ability to Ether walk before we have need of it."

"Was there something specific that made you think he would be able to accomplish Ether walking, as you call it?"

"Yes, he was able to see the Etheric around him if he concentrated, as I can. I think this is an indication of those who'll be able to travel in the Etheric easily."

Glaskar nodded. "We should begin asking those who're enhanced if they're able to see into the Etheric then, so we may have more able to Ether walk."

"Yes, but later. Let's get back to training, and I'll want to get over to the hand to hand and weapons areas sometime soon as well."

Suzaan headed toward some people who were training in energy bolts, while Glaskar went to an area by himself, seemingly to work on perfecting the energy blades.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Planet Crylan - Colram - Trekklen Base Operations Office**

 **Two years later...**

Glaskar, Suzaan, Olefren, Saavid, Stoven, and Scout Keldar sat around a table. Scout Keldar was explaining the recent development regarding two planets with suspected Kurtherian activity.

"Planet Loftan in the Zorb system, is the first of two planets we suspect of having Kurtherians on it." He began. "The primary indigent life form is a bipedal race. They are relatively small by our standards, measuring slightly above four feet, some fifty years ago when we checked on them. Now, there are over a million measuring almost 7 feet, and they have begun to build advanced transportation, including weaponized spaceships, ground, and hover vehicles. They also seem to have some form of gravity propulsion system, similar to what we are using now, thanks to Gradan and Kelid. The ship weapons seem to be missile and beam based, though we cannot be certain this is the only type of weapons they have, as we have not engaged them."

"I have landed unnoticed on the planet, and installed equipment to monitor them. From what we have seen, they are preparing forces to make a concerted attack on the Etheric Empire, possibly going directly for the Yollin system. Their numbers are increasing by several hundred thousand a year, and at present, they are not able to keep pace with manufacturing, though this is expected to change very soon. They appear to be training more for manufacturing at this point, though they are still preparing the military."

"The new leader, known as Strath, is easily as large as any Drithen, perhaps as large as an enhanced Drithen. It is expected by the time we could have a force large enough to directly attack and remove this suspected Kurtherian, they will have at least 2.5 million combat ready troops, though they may not have combat vehicles for all of them."

"Planet Kelifin in the Reelas system is similar, though it has been closer to 100 years since we last visited, as they were very low on the technology scale. Now however, they have similar vehicles and weapons to what we have, and they have more than 10 million troops ready to fight. Much like our ships, the gravity propulsion system provides a substantial shield against most weapons. We have shown we can overcome the shield by firing several hundred hyper-velocity projectiles at our own ships. We expect their shields will be similar, and we will be able to overcome them with our current missile and hyper-velocity projectile systems."

"Kelifin is somewhat more concerning, as they are very large, almost three times our size. They have four legs, and seem almost as fast as an enhanced Frell. They have only two arms, but they have no joints, giving them unhindered movement, and allowing them to swing huge, bladed weapons in a blurring circle. This seems to be their favored attack, though they appear to have advanced considerably in martial combat."

"That is all the information we have at present. We have infiltrated four other planets, and placed monitoring systems, but it could be some time before we can be sure of Kurtherian involvement there." As he finished, Scout Keldar sat down.

Glaskar tapped the table for a moment before saying anything. "Is there any possibility those on Kelifin are created by the Five?"

Scout Keldar shook his head. "We have listening software and relay hardware installed on the planet. They are communicating with those on Loftan, coordinating efforts to attack the Etheric Empire."

Glaskar looked around the room once. "It would seem we have our first two targets, but the primary threat appears to be the Reelas system. I would think we could remove the leader with a smallish force, perhaps a single ship with a few hundred warriors. The problem will be the other leadership. Will they stop their efforts if the plot of the Kurtherians is revealed?"

Scout Keldar held out his arms. "That is unknown. Information shows the leader, known by Darlax, keeps his people in line by public dispute resolution. Anyone who challenges even the slightest order must face him in single combat. None has lasted more than two minutes against him, and he has displayed several of the skills we possess. Due to this, his people see him as a god. It is possible his generals will not wish to continue the fight if he is defeated. Particularly if it is done in a public battle."

Glaskar nodded once. "Then we shall go and challenge his right to rule the good people of Kelifin, and be prepared for any attack that may occur once we kill him. Ambassador Olefren, do you believe your abilities may be a match for this threat?"

Olefren did not answer immediately. "I believe I would have a better chance than most, and when I am victorious, I will be able to provide his followers with a display it is unlikely they have seen before. If this Darlax can Ether walk, it is unlikely he would show this to his people, when he can easily awe them with a bolt or ball of energy. I would consider it a great honor to battle this Darlax."

"Very well," Glaskar said. "You'll have the honor of fighting Darlax in single combat. If you fail, we'll have to find another way to overthrow him, and with luck, we'll be able to keep you from being completely destroyed." He paused a moment. "Now, the Zorb system, and their leader, Strath. I wonder if a similar approach would work with them? If we can avoid killing hundreds of thousands of people, it would be preferable."

Keldar held his arms out again. "It could be possible, we're uncertain how he maintains control. During the time we have watched, there has been no challenge to his rule in any way. He issues orders, they are followed without question or hesitation."

Glaskar sighed heavily. "I would think this would still be our first option. If it fails to stop them, we'll then look to a show of force. I would think we'd need to take all of our trained warriors on that particular mission. In fact, I believe we should take all available warriors on both, as a show of force. The Kelifin's may think twice if we have twenty ships in orbit, and rethink their stand against the Etheric Empire. Are there any other suggestions?"

Suzaan spoke up. "Perhaps we send a trade delegation to them, to see if they might be interested in any form of trade? This could also give us the opportunity to gauge their training."

Glaskar considered this option. "It's not a terrible idea, but I fear if we send non-enhanced, they may be easily overwhelmed. If we send enhanced, they may be easily detected. If the Kurtherians know of us, they'll see the influence of their kind immediately, and may have some way of knowing if we're enhanced. With that in mind, I don't think sending someone to the planet without a large contingent of enhanced warriors is a great idea."

"I don't think there's much chance of success for the delegation," Suzaan said. "I was thinking more of gathering information. From what we know, the Kurtherians don't trade with others, but they may attempt to use force against our delegation. In this way, it's possible we could get information on their training. If myself, Olefren, or one of the other four Ether walkers is in the delegation, we can simply leave if things get too bad."

"Saavid, what's your thought?" Glaskar asked.

Saavid looked slightly startled. "Me? I..." She paused for a moment. "I'm not sure. Suzaan offers a way to gather more information in an active manner. If we have ships stationed behind a moon, we'd be able to provide support quickly, or provide a full assault force if necessary. The alternative would be to set up a sniper somewhere to kill him from a distance. The problem with that is he will simply choose another body if he can't repair that one."

Glaskar nodded. "Very well, we'll send in a trade delegation, but we'll have three hundred warriors in orbit, with the rest of our 10,000 warriors waiting behind the moon. If anything happens, we'll have Ether walkers to transport squads in to support the delegation. This will require holographic transmission equipment be worn by every member of the delegation, so the Ether walkers will be able to find a place to land safely. The delegation will consist of Suzaan and a few more technical warriors, like Saavid, and perhaps Raanee as well. With the three of you, I believe you'll be able to hold off an attack, or Ether walk back to the ship."

He stood and paced a moment. "Yes, Suzaan, Saavid, Raanee, and three others of your choice, so long as there are no Frell. We don't want to let them know we're of more than one race initially. We leave in three days. Let's prepare everyone, and make sure all of the ships are ready to gate to the Kelifin system. Thank you for the information Scout Keldar."

Standing, Keldar bobbed his head in acknowledgment. "It is my pleasure. After all, you allowed me to be enhanced along with my brothers, and I am very grateful. The tools I now possess are very useful in my Scout missions, and I am beginning to learn to walk in the Etheric, though it is a difficult task for me. I will keep you informed of any other information we uncover on the Kurtherians in our galaxy."

"Very well, let's go people, we need to get everyone armed, armored, and get our ships prepared. Let's get busy."

* * *

Three days later, all of the ships were landed outside the base. Several spare pod docs had been placed within the transport ships, in the event they wound up in combat, and had to heal the injured. There were medical pods in all ships, but each ship only contained six, which may not be enough to heal everyone if there was a need for major military action.

Suzaan, Raanee, Saavid, Dellen Crael, Ulvaan Seezan, and Holvaan Zut were in one of the smaller fighter craft, along with almost 300 warriors of Frell and Drithen. They would attempt to initiate trade with the people of Kelifin, and if necessary, they would put up barriers or Ether walk back to the ship if attacked.

One hour before launch, Glaskar called everyone into a rough formation near the landing fields. "Today we leave for Kelifin. We will attempt to trade with them initially, and gauge their acceptance of our arrival. If all goes well, we'll gather intelligence on their forces, and possibly their knowledge of their leader being a Kurtherian. If all does not go well, we'll respond to any attack with overwhelming force, launching hyper-velocity projectiles from space, and bringing our smaller ships in to destroy military installations. At the same time, the rest of our force will drop down in the transport ships, and attempt to remove Darlax from power, exposing his true Kurtherian nature. With luck, this will turn his people against the goal he has set. If it doesn't, we may be in for a very long day of fighting, possibly longer. Either way, we'll not allow the Kelifin to continue their course and attack the Etheric Empire. We will stop them, one way or another!"

When the cheering finally died down, he continued. "Once we stop this menace, we will have limited time to continue to the Loftan system, and remove another Kurtherian from power, though that one is likely to be much easier. We must free those being subjugated by the Kurtherians, even if it means we sacrifice many of our brothers to do so. All beings should be given the choice to do battle, and those of the Seven Clans of Kurtherians do not offer a choice. Wherever possible, we will fight against them to the last Drithen or Frell!"

Cheers erupted again, and this time it took some time for the noise to die down enough for Glaskar to continue. "My brothers and sisters, let us begin our journey into the stars, and let those of the Seven clans tremble in fear when they hear the name Drithen or Frell!"

After much more cheering and shouting, the gathering finally broke up, and everyone began to board their ship. Soon after, the ships lifted off and headed into space. After traveling away from the planet a safe distance, the lead transport ship activated it's gate engine, creating the gate for the rest of the ships to travel to the Kelifin system. In less than a minute, all 28 ships had vanished through the gate.

Arriving in the Kelifin system, Glaskar immediately had the scans up on the main holographic system on the bridge of his ship. "Lead the main force behind this moon," he highlighted a moon on the display. "Make sure we're close enough that none of our ships are visible from the planet, and make sure all cloaks are functioning properly before proceeding."

Six hours later, the bulk of their forces were hidden behind the moon, and Suzaan was on her way to the planet without her cloak. There had been no communication from the planet as they passed the closest moon, and began to slow down. Two hours later, they were orbiting Kelifin, and still there had been no communication from the planet.

Suzaan was scanning the planet, and noticed there were only a couple of satellites in orbit. "Maybe they don't have observation satellites in orbit?" She said to no one in particular. They were receiving radio signals from the surface, but they seemed to be basic communication, nothing that appeared to be entirely military.

Eventually, Suzaan made a decision. "All right, let's get suited up and head down in a shuttle. We'll land near what appears to be the capitol city, since there's a large open area just south of it."

A few minutes later, the six delegates were aboard the shuttle, and headed to the surface of the planet. After entering the atmosphere, Suzaan turned them toward the capitol, and slowed the ship. Watching the sensor readings, she was still unable to identify any type of radar or sensors pointing to the sky, though there were plenty of hover vehicles and aircraft in the skies all over the planet. It made her wonder how they managed to keep from running into one another, if they had no central air traffic facility or radar.

"All right everyone," Suzaan eventually said. "Sensors are still not coming up with anything, so we go in slow, and see what we can see. Be ready for anything, and make sure the shield is active."

A few minutes later, the ship settled to the ground several hundred meters from the outer buildings of the capitol. They exited the ship. As Suzaan and company walked toward the city, Saavid stumbled, falling to her knees, her eyes unfocused.

Stopping, Suzaan came to her side, offering a steadying hand. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Saavid said nothing initially, and as far as Suzaan could see, she wasn't breathing. After almost a full minute, Saavid's eyes refocused, and she began to gasp for breath, holding her head in both hands. After catching her breath, she looked up at Suzaan with.

"We must leave this planet, now! If we don't, there's a mechanism to destroy the whole planet, and Darlax will use it, killing everyone on the planet, us included." Saavid said with certainty.

Suzaan gave her a strange look. "How could you know that?"

Saavid shook her head. "I saw it. I saw everything. We'll be welcomed, they'll agree to trade with us, and when we return to remove him from power, he'll activate a device which will cause the planet itself to explode, destroying everything on the planet, and possibly those we leave in orbit. We cannot do this in this manner. We must leave, and find a way to disable the device he has linked to his throne, or we doom the entire planet! We must go now, before they arrive!"

Suzaan thought about this for a moment, but she finally agreed. "Very well, let's leave and figure out something else. Back to the shuttle everyone!"

* * *

Back on the Evaarlin Zeen, Suzaan sat at the helm, on conference with Glaskar. She had informed him of Saavid's prediction, and he wasn't pleased. "How do we know this will happen?" Glaskar asked. "This could be some form of mind trickery from Darlax himself. Has Saavid had any other episodes of this nature?"

Suzaan looked to Saavid, who nodded once. "There have been two others, one involving the arrival of Scout Keldar, the other when we lost Elaan a year ago. Neither was as strong as the vision I had today."

Glaskar sighed heavily. "What do you suggest? They know we're here now, at least one ship. How do we stop a crazed Kurtherian from blowing up an entire planet?"

Saavid spoke. "The device to destroy the planet is triggered from his throne. I don't know if this is the only trigger, but we can use that to trace the device. If we can get a team in his throne room to find the activation mechanism, we can likely find the device itself, and disable it. Once we accomplish that, we can kill him, and remove him from the planet."

"How the hell are we supposed to get someone into the throne room of this maniac?" Glaskar asked incredulously. "We just landed on the planet, barely long enough for them to realize we were there, then left without so much as a hello. They'll likely believe we're here to cause problems now."

Suzaan thought about the problem for a moment. "Maybe I could take a few people tonight, and get into the throne room. See if we can determine where the device is located, and try to find a way to deactivate it?"

Glaskar's eyes lost focus for a moment. "Gradan says his ships sensors may be able to detect the device, but he isn't sure if ours will. I'll send Kelid to you. Take Saavid, Raanee, and Dellen, see if you can figure out where this device is, and if we can stop it. Let me know what you find out as soon as possible."

The holo went blank, and Suzaan sighed. "Saavid, do you think you can force another vision? I'd like to know if we're going to cause another catastrophe if we attempt to disarm this device."

Saavid shrugged. "I haven't really tried, as I previously thought it was simply random. Now it looks like I'm seeing the future, though it's difficult to keep everything straight in the visions. They flash around a bit. I can try once we determine where the device is, but I can't be sure."

"That will have to do." Suzaan said. "Let's get ready to go to the planet. Full combat gear, be ready for anything. As soon as Kelid gets here, I want to be ready to go."

Half an hour later, they were orbiting Kelifin just inside the upper atmosphere, Kelid scanning the surface, starting at the capitol. This continued for several hours, with Suzaan and the others watching the console as best they could from the small hallway outside the cockpit.

After 16 hours, Kelid finally spoke. **I believe I may have found what you seek. There is an anomaly in the northern polar region. It appears to be a force field, which my sensors cannot penetrate. It is likely Darlax has placed the device here, as this is the thinnest portion of the planet's crust.**

"Finally!" Suzaan said. "Okay, can you tell if there are any sensors there to cause us any problems? Is it safe for us to land there?"

 **From this altitude, I cannot be certain. I am taking us down to the area now so that I may use other sensors to determine if there are any traps or sensors that will cause problems.**

Ten minutes later, Kelid spoke again. **There appear to be some sensors in the area, but I believe I have disabled all of them. If there are sensors within the force field, I cannot detect them, and they will have to be disabled after the field is bypassed.**

Dellen spoke up. "I think we can modify the output of a personal shield device to get through the force field. We've been working on it for almost a year now, and have had some success, though it's been sporadic."

Suzaan nodded. "Let's get down there and give it a try. The worst that can happen is we blow the planet up, right?" She said with a smile.

Saavid didn't laugh, but nodded her agreement.

Moments later, they were on the ground, and Dellen had a personal shield generator sitting on the ground next to the force field, case open, tools in hand. He was tinkering with several pieces, trying to get the generator to bypass the force field.

After nearly ten minutes in the freezing cold, Suzaan heard an odd noise, and looked toward Dellen. He had a huge grin on his face, and there was a noticeable difference in a large area of the force field. "Did you get through?" She asked.

Dellen nodded. "Let's go, we need to get in and disable the field before this portal collapses!"

Without waiting, Dellen stepped through the portal, the others following. Saavid began scanning for other sensors, but found nothing. Once she arrived at the door to the building, Suzaan joined her, and they began trying to determine the best way to open it.

Meanwhile, Dellen was outside working on the force field generator. After a few minutes, the field vanished, and Dellen joined them.

 _ **With the force field down, I should be able to get you into the building.**_ Kelid said to Suzaan.

" _That would be wonderful. Have you determined what's inside yet?"_

 _ **No, I will have to lift off to activate the scanners. I will do so once the door is open.**_

A moment later, the door slid open quietly, and they all entered. Dellen began looking around, and found a control panel, though he wasn't sure what the symbols on it meant.

Kelid spoke to Suzaan again. _**The device is a hyper velocity bomb designed specifically to destroy this planet. There is enough Kurtherian made explosive to destroy at least two planets, possibly three. In order to completely disable it, you will have to completely remove the explosive.**_

Suzaan nodded. "Kelid says we have to remove the explosive anyway, so don't worry about the panel." To Kelid she said, " _What do we need to do?"_

 _ **Look on the back side of the center fixture. There should be an access door which you will have to remove. It may have a small catch at the bottom, which can be released by pressing and rotating at the same time. Once you remove the cover, you need to look for a set of small vials, or a single large vial. They will be housed within a heavy metal projectile with a removable top or side plate.**_

" _Got it, I have the panel off, but I'm not seeing the projectile."_ Suzaan said.

 _ **Look down, you may have to send someone inside. This race has long arms without bones, so it is possible it was placed in a very awkward place intentionally.**_

Suzaan nodded and began crawling into the housing. She was nearly half way in when she finally saw what she thought was the projectile. _"I think I found it, but it looks like it's held in place by four arms, and there looks to be a door on the side."_

 _ **That is likely what you seek. You must either remove the projectile, or open it and remove the explosive. If there is no way to release the arms, you will have to cut or break them.**_

Suzaan wiggled in further, and suddenly there was a beeping noise. "What the hell is that?" She yelled.

Saavid replied, "Not good I think. The control panel is active, and it looks like you may have triggered some kind of anti-tamper circuit."

"Vaasholva!" she swore in Frell. " _It seems I set off some kind of tamper device. The machine seems to be starting up."_

 _ **Then you must hurry. Your strength should be sufficient to break the arms and remove the projectile, but you must do it quickly. You will only have a few seconds.**_

Suzaan wiggled a little further into the machine, and was finally able to grasp one of the arms. Twisting and pulling, she managed to bend it out of her way with considerable effort. She grasped another arm, and twisted it as well, moving it slightly out of the way before the projectile began to move. She released her grasp, and quickly gripped the container, yanking hard as soon as she had a firm grip. Much to her surprise, the bent arm snapped with the force, and she banged her head on the outside of the housing. Shaking her head, she called out, "Help me out of here, I have the canister."

Dellen and Saavid began to pull on her legs, physically dragging her out of the compartment. As she stood up, she held out the projectile. "I think this is the bit we need, let's get out of here."

As they exited, Kelid was waiting just outside the door. They hurried into the ship. Before the door was closed, they were off the ground, and Kelid was on the speaker. **We have company coming. They noticed as soon as the force field went offline, and we have only 20 seconds before the first arrives. There seem to be hundreds of airships heading in this direction, many with weapons. Suzee, would you be kind enough to place the explosive in the containment locker next to the pilot's room?**

Suzaan found the compartment and put the projectile inside. "Done. I hope that stuff is stable."

 **It is very stable. It requires intense heat and force to activate, but when it activates, it causes a reaction unmatched by any other explosive known to any race in any galaxy. 1 gram of this material can destroy your largest ship. Inside the projectile there appears to be almost a kilogram, which is enough to easily blow up two planets.**

"Is it possible Darlax used this threat to force the Kelifin to do his bidding?" Saavid asked.

 **Anything is possible.** Kelid said. **It is as likely as any other scenario, and not an uncommon thing for a member of the Seven to do. They are the only ones who possess such explosives.**

"If that's the case," Suzaan began, "we may not have to do anything else. If we simply show the Kelifin we've removed the threat, they may overthrow Darlax on their own."

 **I have begun transmitting that information on their open broadcast frequencies. We should be able to determine it's effectiveness in a very short period of time.**

As they left, Suzaan put in a call to Glaskar on her wrist holo. "We disabled the explosive, and we're informing the population. With a little luck, Darlax was using this to keep them from revolting, and we'll be Kurtherian free in a matter of hours."

Glaskar nodded. "I'm bringing the rest of the fleet around to the planet. If everything goes to hell, I want to have all of our forces in position to land on the planet."

Kelid interrupted. **The fighter craft heading to our previous location have changed course. In fact, it appears every flying vehicle on the planet is heading toward the capitol building. The broadcast appears to be having the desired effect.**

"Can we get to the capitol building to ensure Darlax isn't allowed to escape?" Suzaan asked.

 **Affirmative. We are heading there now, at high altitude. Sensors are indicating a large group of people closing on the capitol building as well.**

"This is better than we could have imagined. Now let's hope Darlax doesn't have some kind of escape capsule he can get into and leave the planet." Suzaan said jokingly.

 **Strange you should say such a thing, as I am detecting another Kurtherian ship powering up. It is within the capitol building itself. I do not know if it will be able to exit the building, as the signature is not familiar to me.**

A moment later, there was a tremendous explosion, and the capitol building ceased to exist, along with a very large portion of the city around it. Suzaan and Saavid were watching out the viewing windows, and the blast wave hit the ship almost a minute later, rocking the little ship.

Suddenly, the ship began to move at high speed. **Darlax is escaping. I am plotting an intercept course for the Evaarlin Zeen. I shall follow as long as I can.**

"Do that," Suzaan said as he punched up the ship on her holo. "Stoven, target that damn ship in front of us, as soon as you can fire on it without causing casualties on the planet, open up with everything we have. HV's, missiles, everything! I want that ship turned into scrap before it hits orbit!"

Stoven nodded. "We've got the target now, it'll be approximately 12 seconds before we can fire. Missiles are locked on, and we're at maximum speed heading toward the exit path."

Suzaan held her breath as they seemed to be still speeding up. She watched the other ship as it became slightly larger in the windows. Almost twenty seconds later, there were numerous bright flashes, followed by multiple explosions. When the air cleared, there didn't appear to be much of a ship left, and it was quickly falling to the ground.

Kelid spoke again. **The Kurtherian ship is destroyed, and it is unlikely Darlax survived. The largest piece of the ship is smaller than a Drithen hand.**

"I guess that settles that issue." Suzaan said. "Let's head back to the Evaarlin Zeen please. I'll contact Glaskar to see what he wants to do next."

She called up the connection on her wrist holo. "The Evaarlin Zeen just shot down Darlax's ship, and the people seem to have turned on him after we broadcast about the explosives being removed. Before he tried to escape, Darlax blew up the capitol building, and a large portion of the capitol city. We're heading back to the EZ now, what do you want us to do when we get back?"

Glaskar thought about this for a minute. "Let's head down to the planet and introduce ourselves. Maybe we can help rebuild the capitol, and make an alliance in the process. We're still about a half hour away from orbit, so we'll meet you when we arrive."

"Affirmative, we'll wait for you and land near the city." Cutting the connection, Suzaan turned to the others. Well, it looks like we have some recovery efforts to assist with before we head over to Loftan."

 **This ends book 1 of the Rise of Yarbin.**

 **Look for more in the Saga of Yarbin, coming soon.**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Landing on the planet, Glaskar and the rest of the Drithen and Frell filed out of their ships to meet with the Kelifin. Within minutes, they were surrounded by thousands of people, all thanking them for liberating their planet from their tyrannical leader. When Glaskar pledged the assistance of the Drithen and Frell in rebuilding, the Kelifin were overjoyed, and began a week long celebration to honor their new freedom.

In the months ahead, the entire capitol city of Qincarr was rebuilt, with the capitol building taking up almost the entire crater caused by Darlax's explosion. Glaskar agreed that any Kelifin wishing to join the fight against the Kurtherians had a place in the Free Drithen forces. As a result, their force swelled by more than a hundred thousand.

They found Darlax had not made any extreme changes to the Kelifin, but had simply enhanced them a bit, by making them taller, enhancing their reflexes, muscle mass, bone density, and healing. Beyond that, they were as normal as they could be.

The Kelifin had numerous ship building facilities throughout the planet, and had already built 63 relatively large transport ships, which could hold over two thousand Kelifin each. This gave the Free Drithen forces three times the number of ships, and since they were better armed than their current transports, Glaskar opted to take all of them, and continue building more ships.

With the help of the Kelifin engineers, they had designed a small fighter ship for two Drithen or Kelifin, which could outmaneuver any craft they currently had, and could carry ten missiles. With the four hyper-velocity guns carrying ten thousand rounds each, it would make these little fighters very deadly. The Kelifin had changed all of their manufacturing facilities over to making these new craft, and had 2500 built before the capitol building was finished.

By the time Glaskar was ready to leave for Loftan, they had nearly 3000 fighters spread among the various transport ships, and even carried two in each large fighter. As they exited the Reelas system for Loftan, they were almost 130,000 strong, with some much needed fighters and upgraded transport ships.


End file.
